Kissing Lessons
by StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Ron has never been kissed before. Draco offers to help. One shot.


"Go on, tell me!" Ron urged, nudging Harry's arm.

Harry grinned in response. "What do you want to know?"

"_Everything!" _Ron hissed.

It was the first Potions class after the weekend and Ron was in a sour mood. Having found out Harry had gotten his first ever kiss with _a girl _the day before, Ron was now drilling Harry on every little detail of it. He was majorly jealous. Why couldn't he get that lucky?! He also wanted details so he could prepare himself, not making the same mistakes as Harry had done. _If_ he had done any.

"It was a little wet… Because she was crying," Harry answered truthfully but a little reluctant. He wasn't grinning anymore, looking rather thoughtful.

Ron made a face before breaking out in a wide smile.

"Were you _that _bad?"

Harry shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up."

Draco Malfoy overheard their conversation and was right behind them as the bell rang. He was rather amused, the looks on Weasley's face said it all. Weasley had been bombarding Potter with what had seemed like millions of questions on Potter's apparent kissing with some crying girl. Draco snorted, Weasley was yet unkissed it seemed like. No surprise there.

However…

"Weasley!" Draco drawled to the ginger-haired's back. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of his name but scowled when he saw who the caller was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Talk." Draco's smile widened as a look of uncertainty took over Ron's pale, freckled face. He exchanged confused looks with Harry.

"Alone," Draco added, squinting his eyes at the bespectacled boy. "Why don't you sod off, Potter?"

Harry moved threateningly towards Draco, about to say something but was held back by Ron. "It's okay, Harry," He mumbled. "I catch up with you later."

Harry gave Malfoy a last disapproving look before nodding to Ron and continuing walking from the dungeons without him.

Ron watched his best friend go before turning to Malfoy, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Ron's tone was sharp, tending.

"I know your secret!" Draco declared, leaning in close to the redhead.

Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously, wincing a little at the distance that shortened between them.

"What do you mean?"

"You've never kissed a girl," Draco grinned, cocking his head. "I bet you don't know how. I bet you're lousy in fact-"

Ron flushed as if on cue, looking around them in panic in case anyone heard.

Nobody had.

"Shut up!" He hissed angrily. "Shut up!"

Draco's stormy grey eyes gleamed. He was a little shorter than Ron so to look into his eyes required him tilting his head upwards a tiny bit. But apart from that, they were practically seeing eye to eye. Ron's blue eyes were almost comically wide after Draco's declaration and it only entertained him more.

"Want me to _show you?" _

"What?!" Ron gaped in shock.

"That's right, Weasley," Draco drawled. "I'm offering to teach you. Or do you want to suck when -if- you get the chance with some girl stupid enough to let you kiss her?" He examined his nails lazily.

Ron shook his head.

"Then watch and learn Weasley," Draco said slyly before pushing the redhead including himself into a unlocked broom closet down the hall.

They barely got inside before Draco ordered Ron to wrap his arms around the slender boy's body.

"Embrace me -no not like that you clod, lower!-" He moved the ginger's hands so they were resting against the small of Draco's back. Then he put his own arms around the redhead's neck.

"This is weird," Ron mumbled into the thin air. He felt lightheaded.

"Do you want to learn or not?!"

Ron wasn't given any time to answer. Draco had new orders. He could feel Ron's warm breath against his face.

"Close your eyes," Draco demanded.

Ron did.

"Pout your lips," Draco's voice was low and soft. When you stood this close you couldn't really talk loudly.

Ron obeyed.

Draco pressed his lips against Ron's for about two seconds before withdrawing, looking sour as Ron reopened his eyes.

"Part your lips Weasley when my lips touch yours," Draco said. "Then try to match my tongue's movements with yours."

"What?!" Ron croaked in horror.

Draco got annoyed. "That's how you kiss someone, _didn't you know that?_"

"Course I did," Ron answered defensively, tilting his chin up a bit. "I wasn't really planning on doing this with you…"

Draco didn't answer this. Instead, he ordered the redhead to close his eyes again and as Ron did so, he pressed his lips for a second time against Ron's. He let his tongue run over the boy's lower lip, slowly before forcing Ron's lips to part, cause in his nervousness he hadn't done what Draco had asked.

The inside of Ron's mouth was wet and warm. Draco let his tongue explore thoroughly, pushing back his lips even more so he'd get closer. Ron's tongue was making small, rapid and nervous movements, keeping up with Draco's as much as he could.

Draco let his fingers curl at the back of Ron's neck, pulling a little at his hair. His hair was soft and his skin warm. The blond had kept his eyes open up until this moment, now letting his eyelids drop. As he continued to kiss the Weasley boy, his hands moved from the back of his neck to his face and down his throat. Ron's hands moved a little uncertain up and down Draco's back, but kept mostly still.

It felt like rays of sunshine was sparking in Draco's chest and something fluttered madly in his stomach. His thumbs stroked over Ron's cheeks before settling on his neck again.

An eternity, yet a short moment passed when Ron broke the kiss, breathless and lips slightly swollen.

"So?" Draco wanted to know.

Ron released himself from the embrace.

"Metallic," He mumbled. "You taste like metal." He flushed brilliantly as the words escaped his mouth.

Draco frowned. "Like you taste any better!"

"Whatever." Ron pushed past him, opening the door a crack, peering out to make sure he could leave without anyone noticing. Draco slipped out too, staring after the other boy. He wished Ron would have said something more or something else but something in Draco's mind told this wasn't the last time they would do something like this. So it really didn't matter.

He wondered what else he could "teach" Ron next.


End file.
